


Miles

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts about what happened, and what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles

**Author's Note:**

> For those unfamiliar with the books, or if it's been awhile since you read them, Miles is in Black Dawn.
> 
> Written for Aradiachiba

 

 

Things get weird and all you can do is tell yourself that everything will be okay--your little sister will rescue you. She's always been too smart, too brave, too stubborn, too _Maggie_ to leave you captive in this weird place, forever trapped as a bird. 

\---

You were right, and now you're free, and it's hard to regret everything that happened to you. Sure, it would have been nice to have had a choice, even a say in what happened to you, but honestly? If you had known that shapeshifters and witches and vampires really did exist before that night, and if you had been given a chance at being able to fly, to see the world from new heights, you would have seriously considered it.

You don't like how it happened, but you're already ready to live this new life you've been given. Too many opportunities have suddenly opened up, opportunities that you know you'll never be able to resist. Places you dreamed of visiting, but never thought you would have access to are suddenly now possibilities. It's a dream come true, in the most unexpected way possible.

You'll worry about things that need worrying about later. Like your sister and her vampire. If she can rescue you, she can rescue herself, but you don't think she'll ever need saving. She doesn't seem to have turned into a fluttering damsel from a romance novel, so she's probably okay.

You don't know what to think about Sylvia. You don't know if you'll ever understand her and what she wanted from you or the choices she made. You don't know if you should feel guilty about missing her already, or guilty about not missing her enough.

\---

You don't know what to tell your parents. You've been told they were told you were dead. And then Maggie ran off to find you, so they're probably even more traumatized.

You think it might be easier to let Maggie deal with them--surely it can't be much more difficult than everything else she's already done?

 


End file.
